Exodus
by LabyrinthDweller
Summary: Thundera: The doomed planet and everything the Thundercats had to leave behind as they took off for the new world.
1. Panthro

_A bunch of these Thundercats stories have been in my head for so long but my awful dry spell squelched a lot of them until now. Originally this was just going to a oneshot with Panthro and his son, but I might turn it into a mini-series of about five chapters or so about the first episode "Exodus" and the scramble to leave Thundera behind and what was left behind._**  
**

_Panthro always had that vague samurai motif behind him, jacked up for the new show. He also had that family-man feel about him. I found it to be an interesting mix and though I don't really delve into such great detail here as much as I could, I did think this to be an interesting topic. Along with the samurai motif Panthro most often said the word "Honor" when they were reciting the Code of Thundera - that's very Japanese-y. I'm not sure how to feel about this first chapter. It's not really an exploration of Panthro's character too much, at least not deeply. I enjoy it at the moment though. (That may change in the coming months). Look out for more chapters coming! Next up is Tygra._

* * *

**Exodus**

**1: Panthro**

The idea was to put the Sword of Omens on the flagship. It was the ship with the heaviest defenses, and on that ship there would be the selected nobles to continue the council of the Thundercats and to aid as well as raise the inheriting Lord Lion-O, still just a prepubescent boy. Jaga, the fabled and well-respected warrior, would be leading the flagship. Perhaps it was unfair to have such great defenses for so few, but in the anticipated battle with the mutants it was expected for the enemies to focus on the flagship, allowing for the smaller ships carrying the bulk of Thunderan society to evade and escape. If necessary, the smaller ships would act as martyrs to the flagship, although everyone was praying that such things would not come to pass.

To Panthro it was an obvious choice who from his clan would go where. His son, wedded only a few years ago, would board the flagship to ensure the continuation of his young family. Panthro, though he still remained to be leader of his clan, was swiftly approaching his middle ages (or perhaps already there) and no more offspring would be coming from him on strict orders from his wife. Though he was not yet ready to retire he had been, over the passing years, lending more and more leadership responsibilities to his eldest, Pannon. According to Panthro's wife Pannon had much yet to learn before becoming a full-fledged leader, and though Panthro had no choice but to agree with her he felt in his heart and mind that Pannon was ready to stand up with the throne to teach and protect the core of the Thunderan's beliefs. That is why he cast his vote to send Pannon on the flagship to the new world. His son was young but ready, eager to learn in the midst of making mistakes. A chip off the old block; innovative, jovial, robust, a warm family man. Pannon could provide the heart for the team, no matter the others chosen to protect the Sword of Omens and by extension the Eye of Thundera.

It was the reason why Panthro felt time stop when his son, eldest of four, father of two little cubs, one not even weaned yet, suddenly stepped down and refused to go. Pannon stood on the edge of the clan's land as people steadily boarded the spaceships with his father and his young, pretty wife beside him holding their youngest while the other one was off in the distance with his grandmother. Panthro eyed him suspiciously.

"Change of heart, Pannon? That is not like you, not in the slightest – that cannot be it." Pannon did, after all, inherit the stubbornness found in both his mother and father. It was not like him to back down on a decision, whether it was his or the council's.

"No change at all, Dad," Pannon said in response, "I've been against this from the start."

Panthro's face contorted. _Of course_, the little devil! He had learned all his mother's quiet tricks and domestic illusions, he could see it written in the words the boy spoke.

"_Blast _it! Did your mother put you up to this?" Panthro cussed, placing a palm over his eyes. Beside Pannon his wife, Thera, began to smile.

"No, Dad." Pannon answered, "I decided. Myself."

Panthro raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Pannon's wife, "Not even Thera changed your mind?" It was a joke. Thera was sweet and loving, hardly a dastardly deed behind her – rarely did she ever move her husband from one side to the other. Her smile grew wider into a small laugh. Pannon smiled, though his was serious.

"Dad, I'm not ready. Perhaps I'm ready to lead our clan as you believe I am, but on this...I don't think so. Think: if the flagship is left and the young Lord has to be tutored, what have I to offer? Some of the other nobles are older than you, but they are sending their own children who have by now really taken over their clan as far as leadership goes. Aside from Jaga, you'd be—well, you'd be the _old man_ as it were." Pannon grinned. Panthro couldn't resist raising the corners of his lips as he reverently listened.

"Jaga never married," Pannon continued, "You're good with kids too—in fact, I think you'd be the only one who has actually _raised _a kid before, at least into a full-grown man."

"_Man_?" Panthro chuckled, "With all the trouble you caused us I'd say we raised more of a wild beast than a child."

"_Aha_," Pannon laughed, "Just think, I'll raise my kids to be _exactly like me_, and you'll have to deal with us in your old age—for the rest of it, anyways!"

Panthro reached forward and pulled on his son's ear lobe, bringing him down to give his maneless head a sound noogie. Thera stepped to the side as Pannon flailed, adjusting the cub in her arms when it cooed in confusion. Finally breaking free, Pannon grinned as his father impishly, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Panthro's hearty smile faded as he gazed at his son. He was only perhaps a smidgen taller than his father, with ashy gray fur and a thick torso brimming with immature muscles. His nose was wide like his father and his eyes blue like his mother, with a strong, healthy jaw and wide lips that liked to smile. Thera completed the picture perfectly, a slim, black-furred woman with a small chest and delicate cat-like features, making his son look like a gentle giant next to her. She too loved to smile and even that contrasted her husband; hers were small and quiet while his were big and boisterous. The cub in her arms was covered with dark fur and had big ears and a round nose. It squirmed and belted a short cry of arrogant need, and Thera gently adjusted its head so it could meet her breast.

"I love you, son." Panthro said.

Pannon's mouth visibly twisted in pain, "Dad, don't—,"

"It doesn't feel right to me," he continued, frowning. Pannon tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You're beginning to act like Mom now," he pointed out. Panthro smiled sadly. Bless his mother. Such a woman he loved and learned to be like in ways he was still discovering.

"You have more reasons than I to be aboard that flagship, Pannon." he argued softly. Pannon gave a low sigh.

"More reasons for _me_ to board the ship; but for the ship itself...Dad, you should go," Panthro wanted to interrupt but Pannon kept talking, "If something, anything happens to that flagship, you're the only one who can fix it in a hurry. Please, Dad, go instead. I want to stay, I _want_ to stay with our clan; I'll lead our clan out. I will do that, Dad, _father_...it's better for the Thunderans that you go."

Panthro sighed heavily. After what seemed like a long while, he looked up at Thera, meeting her softly golden eyes.

"And you, Thera, you know of all this?"

She closed her eyes as she nodded, "The cubs and I will be on a separate ship; Pan will pilot the lead ship for the clan. He asked me of this decision last night as we laid little Patera to rest. Your son—my beloved—thinks beyond himself, much like someone I know, Father-in-Law."

Panthro's mixed emotions stretched his lips in a pained smile. Rubbing the bridge of his nose to disguise the presence of tears, he looked up at his bold, sincere son, noticing his wife and many of his clan were catching up to the spot they stood. A tremor threatened them, calm but worrying. The planet of Thundera would not last out the month.

"If there was any doubt before, Pannon, there is none now. You are a man. You are a Thunderan noble," he reached out a hand to grasp his son's arm, "I wish you best of luck. When the time comes, I hope I may see you on the new world."

"Me too, Dad," Pannon replied, tears filling up his eyes, "Father...,"

Panthro pulled him into a tight, bittersweet hug, "You look after Thera and the cubs, _and_ yourself."

"I will," Pannon whispered.

Panthro's wife took the news in an abnormal way. Instead of scolding and scoffing she was quiet, grim, and proud. She would be with Thera and the cubs on one of the center ships, thus forcing her to bid her farewells first. To her son she expressed her words of pride and hugged him closer than Panthro did. To her husband, a kiss, one last, long embrace, and a touch of the cheek. Panthro had told Pannon just before he had boarded his own ship that it was one of the rare occasions she had seen her cry, the only other time being when Pannon, her first child, was born. Then he shook his son's hand, praising him as his lord. Pannon departed, leading the Panther-Jaguar Clan into space.

Panthro saw his son only once more. The mutants had attacked, as they were dreading. In the harsh confusion of lasers and exploding ships, one mutant vessel changed its course to ram into the bridge of the flagship. There was a moment of terror when it became clear what the ship was doing, then a split-second of emotionless shock as a heavily damaged Thunderan ship dashed in from the side, intercepting the kamikaze mutant vessel before it collided with the flagship. Panthro saw a flash of his son's face, determined and fierce, before the impact scattered space junk around the prow of the flagship.

He did not weep. He could only feel a heightened sense of pain, honor, and pride. His lord had fallen. His son had ascended.


	2. Tygra

_Rule number one: I love siblings. Siblings are amazing, especially older brothers. Rule number two: I love quiet men. Or just. I don't know. These Exodus chapters are interesting because each one of them can only be a skimming of what could be on their own complete in-depth novellas of their past lives. Trust me I could go into much deeper detail about everything here._

_Also I swear not every one of them is going to be something like "what if the wrong person boarded the flagship" or whatever. Promise._

_Also I'm a huge huge sucker for Tygra/Cheetara stuff, so I find the line where Tygra talks about protecting and living for something really...something or other. Personally. I'm hungry so I can't think right now. Enjoy._

* * *

**2: Tygra**

Being the second son of the royal family, Tygra thrived in the shadows. He enjoyed his solitude, letting his brother stride proudly in the limelight. Spending hours pouring over the thousands of books within the libraries he visited whilst his brother spent every last drop of sweat training and learning to become a prince, Tygra would often read in the lonely rooms as yelps and whoops rang from the courtyards just outside. Tygris, his older brother, would sometimes come in on a break from training, helm under arm and sweat dampening his thick-furred cheeks. Always beaming, he would clap his younger brother on the back, roaring with exhausted but genuinely happy laughter. Tygra would always smile in return. The two were like night and day; Tygris's coat of fur was a darker shade of rust with striking black and white accents (often tinged off-color from the heavy amount of continuous work he did) while Tygra had a much brighter shade of orange. Tygris was loud and stubborn; a quick thinker with a smart tongue to match. His younger brother rarely raised his voice even though he was just as clever and resourceful as Tygris.

He was often mistaken for being the older of the two, being calm and humble. Their father, before he lied on his death bed, dreaded whenever such a mix-up would happen. Both brothers could see it on his face; his lips would tighten and his eyes would narrow as he thrust out his barrel-like chest, becoming rather intimidating. The Tiger Clan valued knowledge and cunning above all other things, and though Tygra surpassed normal expectations with flying colors he did not exceed in the field of battle. Unlike Tygris, he was too elegant and did not look like a warrior when he fought. His best weapon was the whip, an impractical thing that was more show than reality. Almost all of his encounters ended in defeat—Tygra could not find a way to best his opponents and at some point it seemed as though their father started believing that the younger son no longer tried. Soon after Tygra was pushed back to the libraries where he spent all his free time anyways, and succession of the throne was handed solely to Tygris.

Tygra didn't mind, not one bit. Leadership, he felt, was not his strongest trait, but perhaps that was only because his father said it was so after he had spent so many days on end in the library. He and his father never really clashed, but the lectures were often and critical. More than once Tygris had unwisely stepped in to defend his younger brother, splitting the lecture into an argument between father and eldest son with Tygra in the background quietly watching, analyzing, hurting. When it was all over their father would storm away to his chamber, leaving the brothers standing awkwardly in the aftermath. Tygris was almost always certainly disappointed, a feeling that was softened whenever Tygra quietly reminded him that his father was only bitter towards them because his wife, Lady of the Tiger Clan, died after giving birth to the younger brother. Tygris would sigh sadly, for it still wasn't fair.

No. It wasn't. But Tygra made the best of it.

He could weigh in on debates and state almost completely objective opinions, having a rare gift to see from any side he wished to see from. This earned him a seat on the global council, the youngest member on record. This sat well with his father, but only because he wouldn't have to deal with Tygra anymore. Soon after, however, the Lord of the Tiger Clan fell ill, slowly withering away in his chamber. Tygris, an expert warrior and a charismatic leader, filled his father's absence almost naturally, never taking the title of Lord but overseeing the clan and accompanying Tygra on trips to the council. On one such trip Tygris met a fiery young tiger, daughter to an esteemed council member. They wedded. Tygra felt his brother's happiness and pride, and continued to live contently in his shadow as the festivities drove on for two whole nights. Even his brother had a hard time finding him; deeming him 'almost invisible' whenever he did.

Tygra only smiled.

With the coming of each new nephew or niece Tygra slipped further into solitude, dedicating his time to study, particularly architecture and chemistry. Tygris visited him as often as he could, although sometimes he had to come looking for his little brother while juggling between three little girls and one boy. Despite his worry Tygra always seemed to be well-adjusted, warm, and as quiet as usual. The younger brother had fully accepted and enjoyed his role in life, supporting his brother with quiet confidence, being kind to his sister-in-law, and spoiling his nephews and nieces with candies and hand-crafted figures and toys. Keeping to himself and being quietly helpful to anyone who needed it, Tygra slipped behind his charismatic brother, known only to a few prominent members of the council.

One of them was Jaga, legendary Thunderan warrior and, at least in the past, wielder of the Sword of Omens.

When the first tremors plagued the planet of Thundera the council ran amok. Only two seemed to maintain a consistent, calm demeanor: Jaga and the young member of the Tiger Clan. Even then one could always see that Tygra's neck muscles were tight and his eyes wide with worry and stress. Things were hard to keep in order. When the Sword of Omens predicted the planet's inevitable downfall, plans only fell into place out of sheer necessity.

After a particularly meeting heavy with fear and dark with grief, Jaga pulled the Tygra aside.

"Tiger Clan, ho!" The old lion respectfully saluted. Tygra nodded in turn, granting the famed warrior his role to speak.

And speak he did. He requested to see Tygris as soon as it was possible about urgent matters. Tygra, less than half Jaga's age at 31, did not hesitate to fulfill his elder's wishes by arranging an audience with his brother. Their meeting was in private, long, harrowing, and quiet. Tygra sat with Tygris's wife, entertaining the little ones. The youngest one and the only boy, Tygo, was just about to start schooling. Tygra gave the boy simple lessons while his older sisters looked on and critiqued their uncle's work. Glad that they all were still too young to recognize nonverbal communication, Tygra was able to disguise his worry with low, calm voices while his sister-in-law fidgeted and fussed with herself or one of her daughter's hair.

Then Tygris emerged, solemn, and asked to speak with Tygra alone.

"Tygra," Tygris said, closing the heavy door behind him after giving one longing gaze at his wife and cubs, "You've been chosen to protect the Sword of Omens, on the flagship, during the day of Exodus."

Tygra's knees buckled, forcing him to sit down.

"Wh-What? Surely there's been a mistake! Tygris, you, you're practically Lord of the Tiger Clan! Father still lives but, he is unfit! Surely they'd put you aboard instead of me?"

"It wasn't my decision to make—believe me, I argued against it! I mean, I love you, brother, but my cubs...and Rana, my love...,"

"Here, you stay, I'll talk to Jaga and change his mind—,"

"No!" Tygris roared, his characteristic thunderous voice booming in the walls of the room and echoing into the hall. His fists slammed on the table, rattling the old wood and leaving indents. Tygra blinked in shock. Never had his brother addressed him—nor anyone—as such. Tygris breathed in through his nose, slowly. Tygra studied him closely, the grim shade of stress barely masking depths of sorrow so resembling their father that only the youthfulness of his brother's appearance reminded him that this was, indeed, Tygris.

"Jaga's mind is set," Tygris said lowly, not meeting his brother's gaze, "He wants you on the flagship."

"But," Tygra pleaded quietly, "I cannot fight like you, or lead, or teach a boy to lead."

Still avoiding his eyes, Tygris continued, rubbing his chin sadly, "The magic tricks and small illusions you pull off for the cubs, Jaga is interested in someone who can outsmart. He told me he was looking for all kinds of warriors, in case those on the flagship will need to anoint the young in the future. On top of that, on the new planet a researcher and architect would be essential."

Tygra raised an eyebrow, "You're making it sound like those on the flagship will survive and those flanking it will not."

Tygris glanced at him, dark and serious. He was not answering that.

"Please, Tygra. Jaga has ordered this. There's no arguing. Please go. I'll stay with Rana and the cubs, I'll lead Tiger Clan into the skies. Father will have to stay, but I have a feeling that he would only want it to be this way; he always _hated_ flying."

"Tygris...I have nothing to live for or protect. Why me?"

Tygra's older brother stood up and turned away, opening the door. "Ask Jaga when you board. He did not tell me."

The day came sooner than Tygra would've liked to believe. Tiger Clan was leaving for orbit, set to circle the planet until the flagship caring the sacred Sword of Omens took off. Tygra began to say his good-byes, first to his sickly father who only looked at him with such an expression that Tygra couldn't say it was anything but a deep hidden pride for his youngest son. Then to his nieces and nephew, patting little Tygo on the head and telling him to allow his mind to grow. The young cub only twisted his mouth in confusion and hugged his mother. Giving his sister-in-law a warm, safe hug, he withdrew, facing his brother.

"Tiger Clan, ho." Tygris smiled sadly as Tygra returned the gesture, "You will do well, Tygra. I've got your back."

"Brother...,"

They shook hands, briefly hugging before separating. Tygra stood solemnly, watching as they boarded. Tygris paused at the open hatch as the ship began to power-up. Over the noise he turned around, facing his brother as the wind ruffled his thick fur.

"Tygra,"

Tygra inhaled a breath and stared at his brother, wondering if it was pride or pain he was feeling.

"I lied. Jaga never said he wanted you to board the flagship."

He felt his knees buckle again as his brother stared at him dead in the eye.

"I did."

"Tygris!"

"I don't want to be like father...if the cubs go, I go. I'm sorry you're a victim of how selfish I am," he gave a bitter smile, "But...you were always the better son, no matter what it looked like when father told you otherwise. I always envied you—you became what you wanted to be."

"_Tygris!_" Tygra stumbled forward as the ship started to take off.

"I believe in you, Tygra! Take care, brother!"

Tygra watched helplessly as his older brother disappeared into the ship and closed the hatch. As the ship turned and sailed off overhead to reach orbit, Tygra felt tears running down his cheeks as he suddenly identified the welling feeling in his chest.

Strength.


End file.
